Brass
by My kind of fun
Summary: The New Species surrogate mothers - what happened to them? A letter and a diary changes Brass' life forever.
1. Chapter 1

Brass is a character which should have gotten his own story!  
This could be his. :-) It's not finished yet but I hope you enjoy it.  
*may contain spoilers*

* * *

"What is it, Zandy?" Slade leaned back in his chair and placed his big feet on his desk as he took the incoming call from Tiger's mate.

" _We received something today you should really have a look at._ "

"Any hate groups with serious threats again?" he asked and yawned. It really got ridiculous after all these years.

" _No! Not at all! No haters! Right the opposite. It's something that might affect all New Species. Can I come over? Please?_ "

He frowned and sat up straight again. Zandy was mated to Tiger for a couple of years now and Slade knew her well enough to realize she was utterly upset. "My door is always open for you."

* * *

Slade jumped out of the helicopter that brought him to Homeland. The trip seemed endless today. He stormed into Justice's office.

"You _must_ read this!" He waved a piece of paper in front of his leader's nose.

Frowning Justice looked up from his work but took it and realized it was a letter. Long seconds passed while his eyes flew over the text. After finishing he gazed at Slade and blinked a few times. His features showed a mixture of shock and confusion.

Suddenly he stood. "Where's that diary?"

Slade held the small book out to Justice. "I marked the important pages for you."

Justice eyed him suspiciously. "Do you think it's a fake?"

Slade shook his head. "I don't think so. Why forge a story like this? It wouldn't help Mercile in any way. On the contrary! It puts them in a bad light."

Justice flipped the diary open at the marks Slade had set and read it. After a while he closed the book and faced Slade thoughtfully. "Who knows about this?"

"Just Zandy and I. Well... She probably told Tiger."

"I call the council and demand an emergency meeting," Justice said. "They need to be informed. It's utmost important." This might change everything!

* * *

Brass sat opposite Justice and Slade and opened the ornate wooden casket. Cute little booties lay in there and a tiny black ringlet with a light blue ribbon tied around it. He swallowed hard past the lump forming in his throat. Brass looked up and met the other males' gazes. His mind went blank and his heart thundered in his chest.

"There's more," Justice said. "A diary and personal mail to you." He opened the drawer of his desk and took out a small book and package of sealed letters, placing them in front of Brass.

"Did you read them?" Brass asked.

"Only parts of the diary," Slade replied. "The letters are addressed to you, so we and the council stood back from reading them."

"You should really read everything in private," Justice said. "You're off duty for the next couple of days. Take your time."

Nodding Brass grabbed the diary and the letters and silently left the room.

* * *

Brass was sprawled out on his sofa for hours now and just finished the diary. What he read was unbelievable. This woman… _No!_ _Wrong term!_ His surrogate mother Vera had loved him while he grew inside her and tried to steal him from Mercile when he was born but got caught. She celebrated his birthday every year and wrote him letters at Christmas. He had to stop reading several times because it was too much to take. Never before had he cried so much and probably never would again. He grabbed Melanie Frost's covering letter again. He almost memorized each word already but he needed to read it over and over and over.

 _To whom it may concern_

 _Dear sir or madam,_

 _Please accept my apology for bothering you but I discovered something that might bring the New Species people some peace of mind._

 _My name is Melanie Frost and my parents died in a car crash a couple of months ago. By sorting out the inheritance I found out that I was carried_ _to term by a surrogate mother named Vera Baker. So I made it my mission to find her. As I finally did I had to face the fact that she lay dying in a hospice. Her brother being in charge of her household liquidation allowed me to have a look at her personal belongings. I found a diary and several other things which you please find enclosed. In a nutshell Ms. Baker was the surrogate mother of the New Species male_ " _311". She named him_ " _Gideon" instead and suffered her whole life because of what was done to him. Please read the diary. It explains everything._

 _I hope from the bottom of my heart this finds_ " _Gideon" (I refuse to use his number!) in good health. But at least it is a concern of mine to let you know that Ms. Baker loved_ " _Gideon" dearly._

 _Sincerely yours,_

 _Melanie Frost_

He sat up and wiped the tears away with the back of his hands. Justice offered him to find out in which hospice Vera Baker lay. And Brass wanted that! He wanted to look into the eyes of the woman who risked her life to save him from Mercile. He stomped over to the phone and dialed Justice's number.

* * *

"How are you today, Vera? Did you sleep well?" Melanie leaned down to the woman in the hospital bed and started to comb her hair.

Before she could answer, there was a knock on the door. Melanie smiled at Vera. "I'll be right back." Hurrying to the door, she opened it and slid outside. The nurse standing there seemed nervous.

"I'm sorry to disturb you but you have a visitor." She motioned to a tall figure presenting Melanie his broad back before he suddenly turned. She sucked in the air. _A New Species male!_ He hesitantly took a step towards her with a stern look on his handsome face. He wore a black uniform with a white NSO sign. She assumed he was canine Species since he didn't have the cat-like eyes she'd seen on Justice North on TV. Was that _him_? Or did this officer just show up to tell her not to dare to ever bother the NSO again? She swallowed hard as he approached and the nurse hurried back to her counter.

"Ms. Frost?" His deep voice was gentle as they stared in each other's eyes. She nodded slowly. He offered his hand and a faint smile crossed his features. "I'm 311. Or Gideon if you wish."

"So you _did_ survive," she muttered and took his hand cupping it with her other. "I hoped so badly you were still alive when I found Vera's diary." She cleared her throat and opened her arms. "Can we just hug instead of shaking hands? I suppose we're siblings of some kind."

His smile grew wider. The idea of having a sister was more than appealing. She was right the opposite of him - all small and delicate. He'd have to be careful not to crush her. Bending down he gave her a light squeeze.

"What's the name you chose?" she asked as they parted.

"Brass... My name is Brass."

"Nice to meet you, Brass," she smiled. "I'm Melanie."

"Thank you so much for contacting the NSO. This information means the world to all of my people."

"You're very welcome. And I assumed so. Since I didn't know if you survived I thought at least it's good to know for the New Species that not all surrogate mothers were careless monsters and just greedy for money."

"May I... Can I visit Vera?"

She nodded, took his hand and opened the door to let him in. "Vera?" She spoke softly as she approached the bed with him. "There's someone who'd like to meet you."

Brass leaned down and his face hovered over the haggard woman. "Hi," he said with a smile and tried to hide his shock. Compared to her a zombie was the picture of health. A shaking hand lifted to cup his cheek and weary eyes full of disbelieve roamed his face.

"These eyes... Gideon?" she croaked. "Is that you? Am I dreaming?"

He cupped her hand with his and pressed it to his cheek. "No... I'm here."

"I can't believe it. How did you find me?"

"Melanie wrote a letter to the NSO and they contacted me. So I rushed to your side."

Tears flooded her eyes. "I didn't know that Mercile manipulated your DNA. They betrayed me and said they're testing medication for high-risk pregnancies that wouldn't harm you. And that parents would be waiting for you already," she claimed. „When you were born, it was obvious that you weren't fully human. Then they gave you that awful number and called you a cub. I immediately understood what was going on. I planned to steal you and flee. I really did! But they caught me. They tortured me and threatened to kill you if I should ever talk. I couldn't let that happen. Can you forgive me? Please?" She tried to sit up straight but she was too weak already.

Smiling softly, he grabbed her shoulders and eased her back into the pillow. "Calm down. Melanie sent your diary to the NSO. I know everything and I understand. We're both victims of Mercile and did what we had to do to survive," he whispered. "A medical team of the NSO is on its way. I'm taking you to Homeland and I'll take care of you like a son should. Justice North said you're considered Species."

Melanie listened to his words and her heart broke. She had just found her surrogate mother and was about to lose her. But she understood his motives. While she had wonderful parents who raised her with all the love they had to give, he had no one and hell on earth. Tears threatened to spill. She turned quietly to leave Vera to him as he suddenly spoke.

"Melanie?"

Covertly she blinked back the tears and spun on her heel to face him. His beautiful hazel eyes watched her. "Do you want to join us to Homeland? You'd be welcome as well."

"Are you sure? I mean... I'm human."

He smiled. "I bet you have no idea what your letter meant to all of us. My people are eager to meet you both. And as you said... We're siblings somehow and that makes you Species. I never had a family. And now I found a mother and a sister. Allow me to take care of you both. Please?"

His offer startled her. "Did you consider that I might have ties."

He chuckled. "You might but you don't. We always do our homework. The NSO did a background check on you."

She cocked her head and studied him. That was kind of creepy but understandable from their perspective. And actually he was right. She had nowhere to go from here. Her boyfriend – EX-boyfriend to be precise – cheated on her with a pneumatic blonde when she grieved for her parents and searched for Vera. _Great timing!_ But the vengeance was hers! She sold her parents' house and made him homeless since Big-Boobs-Blondie decided to stick to her sugar daddy. Served him right! Additionally he taught her a few new cuss words that made her alternately pale and blush, while she threw his shit out of the bedroom window. But all in all it was sooo worth it! Boy, did it feel good! Suddenly she grinned.

"I'd love to meet your people, Brass."


	2. Chapter 2

Brass sat on a bench in the room they'd prepared for Vera at the Homeland Medical Center. Beside him, Melanie had fallen asleep a while ago. He didn't blame her. When they arrived, Homeland had turned into a circus. Everyone wanted to see his mom and his younger sister. _Damn!_ _I love these words!_ Melanie stirred a little and snuggled closer to him with a contented sigh. Smiling, he protectively wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Her head rested at his shoulder and she started snoring slightly. How could a human female be so awfully cute? And she was sooo fucking small! Roundabout five feet and barely weighing a hundred pounds, he guessed. _Next to nothing, actually._ She reminded him of Elizabeth Swann in that pirate movie he'd watched. With the exception, that she wore her hair short with this straight-out-of-bed-look humans preferred. Usually he didn't like short hair on females but those messy black strands made her look utterly cute. _Like a pixie._ Careful not to wake her, he took her hand and inspected her fingers. Her whole hand fitted in his palm! _So tiny and fragile..._ It was hard to imagine, how she could be a potter with those little digits. The NSO found out that she had her own little pottery shop, which she sold to take care of Vera. Brass was determined to buy her everything she needed to run her business. He could hardly wait to see some wheel-made ceramics designed by his sister. "Sister..." he mumbled, trying to taste the sound of it on his tongue.

He glanced at the clock on the wall. _2 a.m._ Somehow, he wasn't tired at all. In fact, he was wide-awake, waiting for the doctors to come up with a solution to take his mom home. They'd already gone through her files and confirmed that she was going to die in a few months, which almost broke his heart. He'd hoped so badly that there was a drug of damn motherfucking Mercile to heal her. But she had cancer and unfortunately, metastases had captured her whole body. There wasn't any hope. At least he could make those remaining weeks the best of her life and spend as much time as possible with her.

Luckily, Melanie had agreed on that. She wanted the same. And he'd do anything in his power to make his sister stay forever. Therefore, it suited him fine that Melanie's cheating asshole-ex didn't realize what treasure just slipped through his fingers: A natural beauty with a big heart full of compassion. She already caught the eye of some males. It wouldn't take long for Brass to find her a caring mate. Since she was so petite, she needed a gentle male. The felines or canines like him would be too rough for her but a primate would surely do. A soft knock on the door pulled him out of his thoughts. A second later the door opened a little and Trisha's face appeared. She motioned for him to come out. Cautiously, he slipped away, hurried out of the room, and found Trisha, Alli and Dr. Treadmont standing there.

"We've found a solution," Trisha said smiling and Alli nodded.

Dr. Treadmont grimaced. "They're radiating an optimism I don't share but in consideration of the fact that Ms. Baker is bound to die… well… I guess we should proceed with their recommendation."

Understanding lacking, Brass' eyes jumped back and forth between the doctors.

Alli rolled her eyes. "What Trend is trying to say is that we recommend a… ummm… let's call it _cocktail_ of different Mercile drugs."

"Such as the one that made Fury go feral," Trend added.

 _Wait... What?_ Brass eyes widened. "Sounds dangerous to me."

"It is," Trisha admitted. "Actually, this cocktail has several other ingredients that will be lethal for Vera's system." She wrinkled her nose. "Sooner or later."

"More sooner or more later?" he asked suspiciously, arching a brow.

Trend crossed his arms and sighed. "Actually, we don't know because we never had a case like this. According to Trisha's and Alli's opinion the cancer's quicker. They outvoted me."

Brass bit his lip. Dr. Treadmont was known to be overcautious but he didn't want to put his mom in any danger either. "Okay," he said, "what's all this in aid of? I won't agree on a treatment that has no use."

Alli grinned. "Dosis sola venenum facit — the dose makes the poison. We'll give her very small amounts. The drugs will rebuild her muscles and she'll be able to walk again. Not far though but at least a little. And she won't feel any pain from the cancer. The drugs will override it."

"Can I show her around Homeland and Reservation then?"

"As long as you keep in mind that she needs a lot of rest, we have no demur," Trend replied.

Fair enough! If his mom gets tired, he'll simply carry her around. "Will you explain everything you told me to V… um… my _Mom_ … when she's awake?"

"Of course."

* * *

Two weeks later…

"Brass!" Harley bellowed and threw his cards on the table. "Tell your sister to stop cheating!"

Brass head shot up behind the kitchen island. "Sister? Stop cheating." And ducked again.

"Thank you, Brass." Harley rolled his eyes. "You're being extremely helpful."

Moon chuckled. "Thank God, we don't play strip poker. I'd be blind by now seeing you stark naked."

Harley punched his friend's upper arm. "Don't make fun out of me! I've lost a fortune!"

"Harley," Melanie giggled. "We're playing for gummy bears."

"And that's your excuse for cheating?" He leaned back in his chair and looked towards the kitchen island once more. "Hope the barbecue is a worthy compensation for my loss!"

Instead of an answer, Brass let out a vicious growl. Melanie straightened.

"You need help over there, big brother? I don't mind wiping the ketchup from the floor while you tend to the steaks."

"No," he snarled, "I created this mess, I clean it up. End of the story."

"Fine!" Melanie shrugged. _Men… They're all the same._ With or without altered DNA.

Shaking her head, Joy looked up from her book and chuckled. "Don't be silly, Brass. Let us help you. We're all hungry. It's out of our own interest."

Another viscous growl. "Don't you try to headshrink me, Joy."

"Don't _you_ dare threaten my mate," Moon snarled.

"Shut it, boys, and start the barbecue unless you want to starve me to death," Vera grinned.

"Yes ma'am," Harley saluted cheerfully, jumping up to assist Brass.

Vera sat in the rocking chair and watched the scene with contentment. Gideon's… _um… Brass'!_ friends were just adorable. This really felt like family. The big one she'd always wanted but never had. After losing the only man she ever loved to Desert Storm, she decided to help couples to have children by being a surrogate mother. Once she heard about the medical program of a pharmaceutical firm, she volunteered. Remembering the boy growing inside her, she smiled. She named him 'Gideon' because she considered him her little warrior. He kicked her like crazy. As he was born after five months of pregnancy, she knew immediately something wasn't right. Mercile betrayed her! But she loved that cute baby boy from the first second she saw him and was determined to steal him. She sneaked into the room where they kept him but got caught. Her eyes watered and she blinked back the tears. The memories threatened to overwhelm her. She had no choice but to leave the poor little child behind. Helpless and vulnerable! She never wanted to be a surrogate mother again. But years later, she met John and Colleen Frost, desperate for a child, and Vera decided to fulfill their dream. It was the best decision she ever made! Melanie was the apple of their eye and Vera was proud of the wonderful person she became. Suddenly Gloria Gaynor's 'I will survive' interrupted her thoughts.

Melanie jumped up from the table and fumbled her smartphone out of the back pocket of her jeans. "Sorry," she mumbled and walked outside. Standing on the porch she took the call. "Which part of 'no' don't you understand?" she bawled out.

' _Babe… Please…'_

"Don't you babe me, Pete! You cheated on me when I needed you most."

' _I said I'm sorry._ '

"Stop calling me! I have a new life now."

' _With those freaks? Are you shitting me?_ '

"None of your business. We're done."

' _Who do you think you are, you bitch?_ ' he screamed. Melanie grimaced and held her phone at arm's length. ' _No one leaves Peter Crane!_ '

"Newsflash! Melanie Frost did the unthinkable. Deal with it." She ended the call.

"Him again?" The compassionate, deep voice coming from behind her was soothing.

Melanie turned towards him, avoiding Brass' gaze. "Why can't he just leave me alone?"

Brass put a heavy muscled arm around her shoulder and pulled her against his hard chest. He smelled of lemon fragrance soap and the ketchup he spilled.

"Told you to use the phone the NSO gave you. It's safe and he won't bother you again." His deep bass made his chest vibrate.

"You know I can't," she insisted. "My whole business is in this phone. My customers... they know this number."

She didn't see Brass rolling his eyes. He wished he never talked to her about helping her to restart her business. When he worked together with Trey lately, he told him how the constant phone calls of this Pete-guy annoyed the fuck out of him. Trey offered to take care of Pete but Brass refused. If this punk dared to show up he'd introduce himself thoroughly to Pete and make sure Melanie will be left alone. No one came near his Melanie! He hardly smothered the growl, trying to make its way up his throat. The very idea of some male touching her was enough to make him go feral. He tensed. _His_ Melanie? _She's your sister, dumbass!_ Was he getting territorial about Melanie? _Shit!_ He was royally fucked!

Someone cleared his throat behind him. Turning his head, Brass saw Harley leaning against the door-jamb with big grin on his face. He held huge plate filled with steaks, ready to be grilled. "Barbecue anyone?"


End file.
